


The Moment when...

by Kileykao



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, heat of the Moment by Asia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam realises that the Heat of the Moment isn't that bad of a song after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment when...

Tuesday. Today was Tuesday.  
I really hate Tuesdays with an utter passion.  
Normally Tuesdays weren't so bad, but the mystery spot all those years ago really messed me up. And as me and Dean drove the road the radio played a song I really didn’t want to hear.  
Asia.  
Heat of the Moment.  
I listens to words of the song as the radio played the song I hated almost as much as Tuesdays. It was the start of the song the got me Thinking about it.

_I never meant to be so bad to you._   
_One thing I said that I would never do._   
_One look from you and I would fall from Grace._   
_And that would wipe this smile right from my face._

Gabriel choice every detail about that day. Why choose that song in the first place? Why not choose another song. Like a song that wasn't a love song, for example.  
I really had never noticed that this song was a love song before. He never really paid attention to words that the song were be said.

_Do you remember when we use to dance_   
_An innocence arose from our circumstance_   
_One thing lead to another we were young._   
_And we would scream together songs unsung_

Why did Gabriel of all the songs in the world choose a love song. He could of chosen any song. Any song that in the whole world. And one of the most powerful beings in the world chose an Asia to be what woke me up.  
Why?

_It was the Heat of the Moment_   
_Telling me what My heart meant._   
_Heat of the Moment shone in your eyes._

What did my Heart mean?  
I remembers way back at their first meeting when he was just a prankster, trickster, that was messing with me and Dean. But he was trying to think harder.  
Why a love song?

_Now you find yourself in '82_   
_The Disco hotspots hold no charm for you_   
_You can't concern yourself with bigger things_   
_You catch the pearl and ride the dragon's wings._

I was really over thinking this  
 _Cause It's the Heat of the Moment_  
But was TV Land '82?  
 _Heat of the moment_  
Was bad TV shows the Disco hotspots?  
 _Heat of the Moment_  
I was thinking this because that part of the song never played in my hundreds of Tuesday's that I lived thru.  
 _Heat of the moment_  
Like it hadn't happened yet.

_It was the Heat of the Moment_   
_Telling me what your Heart meant_   
_Heat of the Moment shone in your eyes_

But Gabriel died at Elysium Fields Hotel protecting them from Lucifer.  
Lucifer killed Gabriel.  
I went to turn the radio off. I wanted to turn it off. But my hand froze on the knob.  
What happens in the rest of the song?

_And when your looks are gone and you're alone._  
 _How many nights you sit beside the phone?_  
 _What were the things you wanted for yourself?_  
 _Teenage ambitions you remember well_.

I looked to Dean who was driving. I really wasn't alone, but Dean has his own life.  
His own angel.  
But I wasn't alone. And I really doesn't sit by the phone.  
But I still pray to the archangel/trickster.

_It was the Heat of the Moment_   
_Telling me what your Heart meant_   
_Heat of the Moment shone in your eyes._

Oh Gabriel...

_Heat of the Moment_.

Gabriel, archangel of the Lord

_Heat of The moment_.

I know what you were saying

_Heat of the Moment shined in your eyes._

I, Sam Winchester, want to see the Heat of the Moment in your eyes.  
And with that the angel was in the back of the impala.  
And I smiled  
Maybe Tuesday's aren't so bad after all...

_It was the Heat of the Moment_   
_Heat of the Moment_   
_Heat of The moment._


End file.
